This Moment
by AURORA-DR3AMS
Summary: A one shot between Blaise and Harry. Thinking of the could have, should have, would of, could of and the unfortunate truth that you cant change fate without there being a consequence is what these two lovers have come to see. boy on boy action if you dont like then dont read that simple.
1. Chapter 1

A one shot I hope you folks like it I know I did (:

I loved him. Since the moment I looked into those emerald eyes I knew that he would be the one that I would spend the rest of my life with. Who would have thought the rest of my life meant one night…one night to love someone who I had spent seven years secretly hiding away my feelings for things that seem ridiculous now. Tomorrow war will wage and brother will fight brothers, sisters will fight sisters, and lovers will fight lovers. Sitting under this tree has me thinking about all the times I would see my emerald eye lover sit under the very same tree on the Hogwarts grounds by the lake, accompanied by his friends as usual. It wasn't until sixth year that I got the courage to approach the boy after a Quiditch game to originally give him a piece on my mind but the sight of him wrapped in just a towel got the best of my urges and before I could stop myself I was on top of him and the moaning, and cooing coming from this handsome creature enthralled me. I never would have guessed that he felt these urges for me but I was not about to lose any chance I could have again with him so we retreated to empty broom closets, snuck under the invisibility cloak to sneak into each other's common rooms for a more intimate and comfortable setting. Never did he mention the dark mark on my arm it was as if it didn't exist and in the moments I spent with him I forgot that it exist. Ignorance was surely bliss when I had him in my arms or pinned beneath me. I hope he got my letter sent by patronus to meet me here because this is the time…the last time.

"Blaise?" the voice of the angel I just been thinking about came out of the darkness. Cloths dirtied, and face scarred and healing. Anger swelled in Blaises heart he could kill the ones that dare damaged the beauty on his face.

"Harry.", Blaise walked towards Harry but was pulled into a tight hug. Harry wept into Blaises chest and tears swelled in his eyes, how he prayed for his safety and here he was in his arms but Blaise had to gather his wits.

"Harry…Voldemort will attack Hogwarts tomorrow.", said boy looked at Blaise not a look of shock, not a look of fright, but a look one gets when they have been told their fate and they have accepted it. Harry placed both his hands on Blaises face, starring into his hazel eyes. Blaise felt as if he was being pulled into a sea of Emerald and could melt under Harrys' touch.

"I love you Blaise Zabini…and if I die…" Blaise pulled harry close to him before he could finish. He didn't want to hear the inevitable fate of his love and fighting back tears Blaise tried to say so.

"Don't talk like that…not right now…let me have this moment with you Harry. Please give me this memory." Blaise looked into Harrys eyes who gave him the look of wanting and longing and Blaise was more than happy to oblige. Blaise collided his lips with Harrys and spread his lips with his tongue, hungrily tasting every bit of Harry. He cradled Harry into his arms and gently laid him on the floor, Harry moaning into every kiss and kneading on Blaises back. Blaise waved his wand and both their cloths were removed, Blaise pulled back to admire the view. Harrys white body glowed under the moonlight, his taught seekers build filled his member with need but the emerald glow of his eyes tugged on his heart heavily. Harry ran his hand over Blaises abs and grabbed hold of his stiff prick and began tugging slowly, soft moans escaped from Blaise and he began kissing Harry around his ear, neck, an down to his chest getting harder with every moan and coo that escaped Harrys mouth. Harry bravely wrapped his legs around Blaises waist and gave him the look of want.

"Blaise I want to remember this moment." Blaise kissed Harrys lips softly.

"I love you Harry.", and with a thrust Blaise pushed himself into Harrys tight pucker, Harry letting out moans of pure euphoria. Thrusting and caressing Harry's body, Blaise was going to make this moment last until his body gives in. Taking every mental image of Harrys body contorting in every position, how he bit his knuckle every time Blaise pulled out to adjust, how Harry would bite his lip every time Blaise thrust harder. Blaise pumped softer and harder into Harry hitting a spot that through Harry over the edge, this beautiful angel, the love of his life. Thinking of all that they could have been, should have been, all would be gone tomorrow. There was no re-writing fate Harry will live tomorrow but Blaise will die saving him, he had known this the moment he read his own prophecy.

"I'm going to cum…" Blaise moaned and Harry let out a slow moan as Blaise filled him with his seed and a slow tear fell from Harry's eye, and a smile spread across his face. Harry held Blaise in his arms, running his hand up and down his back basking in the moment. Blaise tried to keep his eyes open, to speak, but his body seemed to slowly shut down and with one last glance he caught a sight of emerald before succumbing to exhaustion. Harry kissed the top of Blaises' head and gently dressed him before laying him down, he whipped what was left of the stimuli slumber draught he put on his lips. He knew Blaise would die for him tomorrow and he couldn't let that happen. So many were already dying he couldn't bear to lose the one he loved. When Blaise wakes the war would be over, Voldemort would be dead, and Harry would have died as well because he was a Horcrux.

"I love you Blaise Zabini."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites. I seriously didn't think anything of this fic when I started it but was happy to know quite a few of you liked it. I wrote this last and final continuation of this fic because I was inspired being that the power went out in my home and being a hot summer night in Texas with no AC and just the windows open, muscle shirt, and a full battery on a Laptop did I say, "What the hell let's make this place a bit hotter.", so I wrote this this piece and I must say I loved every minute of it and thanks to Abrahams Daughter by Arcade Fire on replay did I get the visualization for the WHOLE fic so if you made it this far in my little…I guess you can say intro 0_o I hope you enjoy it and be on the lookout for more romantic, smutty, and I promise more LIVELY pieces.**

Summer had arrived in London and it was the hottest day yet. In the outskirts of the city and towns was a small cottage in the woods that no normal person could get too. There Blaise Zabinni lived chopping trees for his fire wood and killed animals for food. His wand no longer meant anything to him. One hot night he laid shirtless on his bed trying his best to sleep but flashes of red and green lights whizzed in his mind, the faint cries of pain and despair, people sprawled on the ground bleeding and others hanging on to the final moments of life. He walked the battlefield and approached a body that looked all too familiar he bent over the body and removed the hair that hung over the persons face and with a gasp he woke up abruptly.

"You were dreaming again." said a man with emerald eyes who Blaise was relieved to see.

"That damn nightmare Harry." Blaise placed his palms to his eyes hoping to push the memories out. Harry positioned himself next to Blaise and laid his head on his lap. Blaise ran his hand through Harrys jet black hair, waving aside the soft strands that covered his beautiful eyes.

"What would I do without you?" Blaise spoke quietly to himself admiring the beauty that was in his arms. Harry placed his hand on Blaises strong chest and traced his finger all the way down to his navel sending shivers through Blaises body.

"It was a good idea of you to move out here…this rough living has kept you in remarkable shape.", Harry said biting his lip. Blaise felt the tightness in his pants from such a simple act from Harry that only he could do.

"The only luxury I need in my life is you." Blaise placed his hand on Harry's chin and lifted him up for a kiss. The sweetness of Harry's lips on his, and the sweet mews he made when he would bite on his lips made Blaise hungry for Harry. In one sweep Blaise pulled both his underwear, as well as Harrys, while kissing passionately and placed him on his lap with Blaises hard member sandwiched between Harry's entrance.

"Goodness Blaise." Harry gasped as he was taken by surprise by Blaises brute strength.

"I need you Harry you tease all my sense." Blaise kissed and lapped on Harrys nipples and tonged the hard nub causing Harry to moan and gasp in utter bliss. The scruff from Blaises chin sent shivers down Harry's back and every time he would arch his back his bottom would press against Blaises member making Harry eager.

"Blaise please…enter me.", Blaise ignored his lovers please and kept kissing every inch of his neck and torso. Oh the sweet smell that was Harry intoxicated him, the sweat beads that formed on his taught crème body was an aphrodiciate for Blaise. He didn't want to fuck Harry like an animal but more of a lover with animalistic urges. All he wanted to do is love Harry unconditionally and no one or anything was going to get in the way of that.

"God Blaise PLEASE!" moaned Harry and with a thrust Blaise entered Harry's wet entrance. Harry let a loud moan of pure ecstasy as every inch of himself was filled with Blaises hard member. Blaise probed deeper in a steady pace inside of his lover. The tightness of his loves pucker on his cock felt like a feeling of no other almost surreal. He wanted to unleash his animalistic urges into him wanted to pound every ounce of love into his warm, wet encave but wouldn't dare hurt his lover and would go no faster than what he could handle. Harry began sliding up and down on Blaises member taking every inch of him, Blaise released deep grunts of pleasure and placed his hands on Harry's hips pushing him deeper and deeper each time he came down on the shaft.

"Blaise please…faster." Blaise didn't need to be told twice if his love wanted to go fast he would penetrate him like a stallion. Blaise pulled Harry close to his body so that their chest were pressed against each other and Blaise could smell Harrys scent on the nape of his neck filling his senses to a boiling point of pure lust.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Blaise demanded and Harry did and with a buck of Blaises hips he began thrusting harder and deeper into Harry. His moans and cries of pleasure echoed from the walls, Blaise kissed and sucked on Harry's neck intensifying the urges. Harry screamed out Blaises name with pure euphoria it would not be long until Blaise would unleash his load.

"In me…" moaned Harry and not a second later with one final buck of his hips did Blaise fill Harry who let out a subtle purr. Blaise collapsed on his back still holding Harry in arms and his member popped out of Harry. A sticky residue was on Blaises chest that indicated that Harry had finished too but didn't care to clean or even let go of Harry.

"You could let me go now love." Harry whispered into Blaises ear but his grip only got tighter.

"I could never Harry…I love you.", and with that exhaustion overcame him and he drifted back to sleep. Blaise continued to walk amongst the dead on the battlefield; friends he had went to school with, sat next to in class, and foes he once sided with all laid motionless on the field some covered in blood and others maimed to the point of anonymous. In the center of the courtyard laid a body that looked familiar, jet black hair that snaked in tendrils over the ruble; Blaise walked closer to the body and knelt before it and removed the hair from its face a pair of empty emerald eyes met his gaze. Blaise woke up with a gasp and shielded his eyes from the morning sun.

"Harry!" shouted Blaise looking around the hut for his love and when he didn't respond he ran out of his hut, into the hot summer morning hoping to catch him walking up the trail but with the blinding light Blaise fell over. He laid on the brittle ground weeping not in physical pain but in every pain known in the emotional and mental sense. The emerald eyed lover he had a night of passion with was a dream, an illusion of his heart broken mind. The nightmare of seeing him laying lifeless on the battleground was the reality. Harry had changed the prophecy the night he met with Blaise in the woods, so that in the event that Voldemort did not die Harry would die too to ensure that Voldemort could never rise to power again. When Blaise had arrived at the battlefield it was too late, Harry was in mid fight with the Dark Lord and before Blaise could intervene he was knocked unconscious by a nearby spell. It wasn't until he woke up at that the nurse told him that Harry Potter died along with Voldemort. Stricken by grief Blaise sold all his family assets anonymously to Hogwarts and retreated to the country side of London where he found a clearing in the woods where he could be alone, isolated from all the magic and living of the world. Blaise slowly got up from the ground and walked backed to his hut and knelt in the middle of the room and picked a loose floorboard and acquired his wand. Dust covered because of its state of being unused Blaise went back outside and walked a few miles to a cliff where a river flowed below, he looked at his wand and moved his finger along the length of the beautiful craftsmanship. Wand makers say that when the wand chooses its wizard it binds with its heart sharing its heartbeat and life. A tear swelled in his eye and with both his hands he snapped the wand in half and for a brief moment realized what he had done and through it over the cliff. The magic in his life was gone; he no longer needed a wand or anything that reminded him off a love long gone. He returned back to his hut and laid on his bed anguish filling him inside, killing off what little life that was left in him, drifting in and out of consciousness and in his final moment, before succumbing to rest. he caught a glimpse of bright emerald.


End file.
